1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cultivator having mechanism for sensing an obstruction in the path of the soil-cultivating implement of the cultivator and mechanism for automatically retracting such implement so as not to engage the obstruction.
2. Prior Art
In a known cultivator, a soil-cultivating implement projects transversely of the direction of movement of such implement through the soil and a mechanical probe is positioned in front of the leading edge of the implement. When the probe engages against an obstruction, such as the agricultural crop being tended, rearward swinging movement of the implement is instituted. In such a known cultivator, however, the rearward movement of the soil-cultivating implement can be too slow so that the crop is damaged. In addition, the mechanical probe itself can damage the crop.